User blog:TKandMit/Dark Cyan vs TKandMit
Begin at 0:54 Dark Cyan At last, the long-awaited match to see who leaves this bout won! After all, we’re both finalists. The only difference was the outcome I don’t want to spit the same old shit, so in the name of amity, You don’t bring up my novel, and I won’t bring up your family Any more deadlines pushed back, your tourney’s gonna bomb like a warhead The only timely lines you seem to deliver now are on your forehead! Only one of us Shot The Sheriff. That’s why you wanna be staff but get passed over For the role of Deputy. Guess you ain’t so lucky after all, Clover TKandMit Sick disses! You made a whole verse without a single dick joke! Now I get to spit roast the host who let a bitch win from a shitpost! What an anti-climax, but I guess you know all about those The last time you got to fuck a bitch and moan, her name was Joe! Your first issue was thinking your Creepypasta’s creative shit, Got so edgy, you changed you name to copy me and Mit! Writing fifty battles in a series that put the Litter in Literature Hey Liam, do me a favor and stop fuckin’ stalking my Twitter! Dark Cyan Seven-time loser, coming at me with old jokes like they’re boomer humour Users, are we sure Amy’s last name isn’t actually Schumer? You entered your own Tournament! You’ll need to run a lot, dude, To burn off all the calories from having your cake and eating it too! And this is crucial, I used ‘dude’ like gender-neutral. That’s the truth But I’m not mooching for approval, in fact I’m brutal when I let loose For example, liking traps is gay, there’s no debate. This is a reversal of fate ‘Cuz Mit used to be the alter ego but now Tim’s the fake! TKandMit Y-you talk a lotta caca, baka! Alright, what’s next? Go back to cream filling your body pillows from your kilt, Otaku Shrek Went vegan to toss some salad and got your head up your ass I'd rather be a little chunky than fuck a sheep and eat some grass! Trans jokes! Oh no, you’ve #TRIGGERED my leftist bleeding heart. How about we talk about you beating off a retard on deviantArt? Lost to Tiger in a cipher so you siphoned to write some CyGIR Getting tight with a minor? Now I know where Night got inspired! Dark Cyan If you want to stay so admired, a little bit of effort is required I’ve written more battles in the past year and a half, and I was fucking retired! Letting your once Heroic series fall so far is plain Villainous If you were trying to keep a balance, you just lost karma like InFamous You’re no top dog or Rap God if you’re building up such a backlog The site’s this fucking dead and Danganwiki still can’t make top blog! Peeps waiting for you to peak but you’ve hit the wall and now they’ve seen it all Congrats. You didn’t need any surgery at all to drop the ball TKandMit Sure, I never won a tourney. You really think I'm gonna quit? You "retired" 'cause you peaked early and could never fuckin' match it! I’m churning out my best work in years while you're reveling in the past! "Guys, I beat Jake by one vote! I'm as good as Jude and Flats!" This dude’s a hack! Cyanwrites? You're more like Cyanplagiarizes Taking pride in having no material and ripping off emo vampire franchises! Boasting 'bout your brony-ness ‘cause you being boring is so stable I'm traveling coast to coast, you couldn't bring a coaster to the table! Who won?! Who cares! You decide! Category:Blog posts